Glass House
by Sensation0023
Summary: B/V:Not a romance though. Maybe a little romance, but mainly horror. The first chapter is not though. This is like 13 Ghosts, my own version with B/V. R/R!


Glass House  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Summery- This is basically based off of 'The Thirteen Ghosts. I love that movie so I decided to write a fic with Bulma and Vegeta. Bulma is at home, and Vegeta is living with her. (You know, the same old timeline thing.) A man comes to Bulma's house, and explains to her that she now owns a house that was originally built by her great uncle. Since her mom died in the fire, and her dad has passed away, due to tragedy of losing his beloved wife, Bulma is the new owner. Here, we start off with the visit from the man.  
  
Bulma finished cleaning up the living room, and heard a knock on the door. She walked over to the door and opened it. "Hello Miss Briefs." The man said to her nicely. "Um, hello, and who, may I ask, are you?" Bulma asked questionably. "I am your great uncles financial associate. Sadly, he passed away, and he originally left his house and the rest of his belongings to you." He said. "My name is Bruce, and I would like to show you something from your great uncle." Bruce said, as Bulma let him in and led him to the kitchen table. "Okay, I am confused. I've never met my great uncle, well, maybe once or twice." Bulma said to Bruce. Bruce set down his briefcase, and opened it up. He pulled out a standard high tech laptop. He opened it up. "This is what your great uncle wanted to say to you." Bruce said as he clicked the mouse over to a document on the computer screen. The face of Bulma's great uncle poped up and said, "Bulma my dear. I know I haven't really spent any time with you, but you are my only niece, and I left you my house and my belongings to show you a bit about me. I hope you except my offer. You can move in, or just keep it. It's something that I worked on my whole life. It's quite a house. Maybe someday, in another life time we will meet again." Her great uncle's face disappeared and the message was down. Bulma looked at Bruce questionably. Before she could say anything he said, "He's, um, a strange guy. He had no one to leave his house to, so he left it to you. Would you like to go see it?" "Really? Right now? Well, could I bring someone with me?" Bulma asked. Bruce nodded. "Okay, I'll be right back." Bulma said as she walked outside toward the gravity room.  
  
She turned the gravity room off from the outside. She opened the door and was greeted by an angry Vegeta. "What do you want woman? Can't you see I'm training?!" Vegeta asked angrily. "Well, some financial guy is here, and I now own my great uncles home. I'm going to go see it. Do you want to go with me to see it Vegeta? Maybe I could just give it to you, since I don't need another home." Bulma said. Vegeta thought for a moment. 'Well, I do want to own my own home, and not live with this onna for the rest of my life.' "Yea, whatever. As long as I can have the gravity room." Vegeta said. "I don't care. I don't need it, so sure you can have it. Now lets go, Bruce is waiting for us." Bulma said. Bulma and Vegeta hopped into Bruce's car and headed toward Bulma's, or should I say Vegeta's new house.  
  
It was an extremely long drive to the house. When they arrived, the sun was just about to go down. Bulma and Vegeta looked astonished. The house was made entirely out of glass. There were some parts that weren't glass too. You couldn't see what's inside very well, because the walls were like a mirror fun house. There's writing on the walls in another language. The house stood in the middle of a forest. It looked delicate with the sun set shining on its glass walls. It was at least 5 feet tall; like a skyscraper building. "Amazing isn't it? I've been here many times, and it never ceased to amaze me." Bruce said as he looked at their expressions. Bulma and Vegeta just nodded their head. "Where's the front door? Or rather, how do we get in?" Bulma asked. "Right here." Bruce said as he walked up to the weird entrance. He pulled out a gold key. The entrance was made out of gold. "The house is basically a machine." Bruce said as he put the weird gold shaped key into the lock. He turned the key with ease and stepped back a little to let the doors open up. When the door opened up, you could see the glass inside. "Well, I'm not cleaning these windows." Bulma said. "What's written on these walls?" Vegeta said as they went through a series of passages made out of glass. "It's Latin." Bruce said simply. They kept walking behind Bruce until they reached a room. It looked to be an office. It had many collectors' items. Everything looked to be expensive. "Wow." Bulma said as she touched a small old wooden boat. "Your grandfather collected boats and things." Bruce said as he watched the two look at everything in the room. "Well, I'll be right back. I've got some stuff to do. Just look around. This house is yours now." Bruce said as he walked out of the room toward another direction.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta just kept looking at stuff and wondering around the house.  
  
Bruce finally arrived to the basement steps. He reached into his coat pocket and took out a pair of glasses. These glasses weren't just any regular pair of glasses though. He put them on and headed down the stairs. As he walked through a passage he could see rooms that contained ghosts in them. He looked at one of the ghosts and stopped. The ghost was a girl. She was naked and had scratch marks all over her body. "What are you looking at ho?" Bruce said to the ghost on the other side of the glass. He kept walking down the passage. As he passed he saw more ghosts in their own separate glass rooms. One of them had a steel cage around his head and looked to be very vicious. Bruce was a bit nervous but didn't show it. He put his face up to the glass and said, "You can't do anything to me! Haha!" The ghost banged the side of the glass wall with his fist. Bruce got startled and kept on walking. He walked past several glass rooms until he reached a certain glass room. He walked in and looked around. He spotted a bag and picked it up. He unzipped it to see money. "Finally! I get my money!" Bruce said sternly. After he picked up the bag, a lever went up, but Bruce didn't notice.  
  
One of the rooms opened up, and let out a ghost. It was the naked girl with scratches all over her body. Bruce walked down the hallway and spotted her in the middle of the hallway with the room open. "Oh crap! How did you get out?" Bruce asked nervously. He stepped back as the girl came closer. A glass door shut right through him. His body split in half horizontally, and fell to the ground in a bloody mess.  
  
To be continued..  
  
Sorry to cut you off, but I wanted to see what everyone thought of it so far. Should I keep on going, or is it just a stupid copy of the movie that you don't want to read. Review and tell me your opinion. I personally think it's good, even though it's really short. Thanx! 


End file.
